Strong
by littlemissrockstar1111
Summary: What do you do when passion cant seem to stay away from you. MerDer i promise. Mer left and she return 6 yrs later. she is married and Derek has a GF but passion still seems to brignthem together. can they be strong enough. please read... I love this one!
1. Cry

_Strong_

Chapter 1: elapsed Passion returns…

**Ok so I am supposed to be writing "Like the Rain" but due to the lack of reviews I will not be writing it until reviews appear on my doorstep. So here is a sample of a new story I will be writing, I hope its like nothing you have ever read…. **

**[Yes the story is MerDer but the beginning may not sound that way…but please give it a chance.**

**NOTE- I DON'T OWN GREYS ANATOMY AND SOME OF THE QUOTES I TOOK FROM GREYS…**

**WITHOUT FURTHER ADO….**

**Derek walked around the corner of the hospital, seeing his girlfriend, Rose. He had promised her a dinner tonight but he was put on watch for one of the newer patients. **

"**Hey Rose."**

"**Derek. So I heard we wont be having dinner tonight."**

"**Yeah it seems that way." He said running her hair behind her ear. He had to go be with his patient so he walked down the hallway leading to his room. as he rounded another corner he saw the chief talking to a young, dirty blonde woman. 'She looks familiar.' He thought. **

"**Derek!" Richard bellowed. **

"**Chief. Something you need?"**

"**Oh well I was gonna see if you were going to go look after Mr. Henderson.**

"**Yes well I have that under control." He said looking awkwardly at the woman next to Richard who looked taken back.**

"**Good." He said and turned his attention to the girl and Derek turned to leave.**

**  
"Ok Mer… I mean Dr. Nelson I am sure you will be ready for work next week?" he asked as Derek turned quickly but noticed no difference so he walked away.**

"**Yes." She replied and after Derek was gone she continued. "Thanks for not letting Derek know."**

"**Anytime Mer."**

**Meredith had gone to the hospital she had worked for 8 years ago. She had to get dinner cooked for Adam; she didn't have the energy to put up with him. **

**About 20 minutes later he entered the house with a young girl and boy in his arms, Maddison and Cody. They were Meredith and Adam's twins, they were 5 years old.**

"**I had to pick her up from school again." He said angrily.**

"**Sorry I had a meeting, and I called you."**

"**I have a job too!"**

"**Not now Adam, I don't want to scare them." She said pointing to the children.**

"**Ok but dinner better be ready or there will be hell to pay."**

"**Its ready calm down." She replied getting them their food. She went to grab a plate but he stopped her.**

"**Nope you have a room to get ready for me." He said and she nodded a tear running down her face, she hadn't eaten anything for three days but she dragged herself up the stairs. She knew what she was in for tonight. Once she had gotten the bedroom ready for him, she went to tuck her kids into bed. It was the one thing she looked forward to everyday.**

"**Meredith!"**

"**What?"**

**  
"Are you coming?" he asked in a huff.**

"**Yes." She was scared. Really scared, but she had to be strong for the kids. She walked into her bedroom and he immediately started beating her. She sobbed uncontrollably, what had happened to the force of nature that was known as Meredith Grey? She didn't even know. He looked at her with anger and betrayal, like she had wronged him. What had happened to the Adam she had known? No he wasn't the Adam she married, he was an evil, shadowing, pity of a husband or father. It was the children that kept her from leaving him, she didn't want them to grow up without a father figure although Adam wasn't much of one. This was the worst part of ever night. After he had beat her around a little bit he would try to comfort her.**

"**I love you Meredith. I don't mean to do this to you. You know how much you mean to me right?" she wasn't going to talk. She nodded, but she knew without a shadow of a doubt he didn't love her, not one bit. Someone who loves you doesn't do this and try to explain it to you.**

"**Goodnight."**

"**Do you think she is hurt as badly as last night?"**

"**No I haven't heard her crying as bad as she was yesterday." Maddison remarked. She hated her daddy for hurting her mother.**

"**Well I think we need to find her a new husband." Cody replied being the older of the two, he was also an honor student.**

"**Well that's a good idea, but how do we do that?"**

**  
"Ask people at the hospital where mommy works."**

"**Otay." Maddison said with a grin. She wanted to help.**

**It had been a week and Meredith had so many bruises it hurt to walk. She loaded her kids into her car and drove to SGH, somewhere she had never dreamed of going back to. She walked in the front door to see the one and only Cristina Yang. She smiled until she saw Cristina send her an evil glare and the frisky Korean woman walked huskily over to her.**

"**So its my person… how are you doing girl… you don't look good."**

"How did you know it was me?"

"**Instinct. Plus I have been in contact with you since you moved. Unlike anyone else." **

"**Hey Cristina…" George said not looking up from his work.**

"**Shut up bambi… Anyway Meredith." she said louder trying to catch George's attention.**

"**Meredith?! Is that you?" he asked with enthusiasm since he still 'loved' her, then Izzie walked up behind her and screeched.**

"**Meredith?" she screamed and hugged her. Meredith flinched since she was in pain.**

"**Mer? Are you ok? You lost so much weight and you didn't have any left to loose when I last saw you, which was six years ago…"**

"**Im fine." Meredith lied and Izzie was about to protest but Cristina grabbed Mer's arm and turned to walk away.**

"**Mer did you call the cops on him yet?"**

"**No. I can't do that to the kids. I have to be strong for them."**

"**Meredith! You're strong for everyone but yourself. Learn to take a stand. Lay down the rules!" Cristina yelled rather loud, the whole hospital was staring at them, Even Derek Shepard. He was the last person she wanted to see, especially since they had both moved on… or so she thought.**

"**Meredith?" He looked at her with emotional pauses. "Grey? Mer is that you?" He didn't move away or towards her. He just took the moment in.**

**OOC: I WAS GOING TO STOP HERE BUT FOR A BEGINNING CHAPTER THAT WOULD BE REALLY MEAN SO ENJOY THE EXTRAS…**

"**Der…" she said. Anything that she had gotten over, any progress that had been made in forgetting the exlovers was demolished. She loved him, although she had never stopped loving him but the feeling intensified immensely in the last two minutes. She wanted to just fall back into his arms but she knew that was way wrong, she was "married" minus love as she called it.**

"**Come here." He said extending his arms for her. At first she paused, but then she realized a friendly hug would not hurt. She walked forward and he lowered his head to her ear. "I never stopped loving you." He said tightening his grip and his hands moved up and down her waist. He knew it was wrong to be doing this in public, with all of Rose's little nurse friends but he had missed her. Oh god, she still smelled of lavender.**

"**I didn't stop either, Derek." She said parting from him. Then the moment was over as she saw Adam briskly walking up to them. **

"**Any reason you are touching my wife like that?" he said slyly to Derek.**

"**Wife?" he said, he thought he had just had his heart ripped from his chest.  
**

"**Ya know the woman I am madly in love with? What the hell is wrong with you Meredith?" He said turning to her. Adam grabbed her hand and it turned a deep shad of red. "You'll have hell to pay when we get home!" he said turning her around. As she walked away her shirt pulled up a little off of her lower back. Usually he would be staring lower then her back but the fact that it was all purple and blue with bruises made his heart skip beats. He had then noticed how thin the woman had been. He glanced over at Cristina who had seen it also. She waved for him to come over.**

"**He beats her."**

"**What?"**

"**Don't act like you didn't see it. I know you did. He beats her, Derek. The woman literally has no life left in her to say anything. You know she has two kids? Yeah I guess she is 'Being strong for them'" Cristina mocked.**

"**We have to do something. I think he is really going to hurt her bad now. He was pissed when he saw us."**

"**Come on, I know where they live." Cristina said pulling her car keys out.**

"**Ok." He said following her to her car. As she was driving she pulled out another set of keys.**

"**I knew this would come in handy someday. Look under your seat for a metal case. Open it."**

"**Ok…" he said and located it and gasped. "Cristina?"**

"**I hope you know how to use them cause I am not so good at it."**

"**I do, but since when do you carry a gun?"**

"**Since Burke left."**

**  
"Oh… sorry."**

"**Yeah since I had no one to watch over me I sort of figured it would be a worthy investment."**

"**Yes it was." He said as they pulled out in front of a large house.**

"**Here goes nothing." Cristina said as she watched Adam shove Meredith in the front door. Derek about threw up at the sight. **

Bababum… Well I gave you more so now I want reviews. And yes I know you probably hate my pairings but I will take care of that next chapter so keep reading! Thanks 

**-Bree  
**


	2. Carry On

**Strong: chapter 2**

**Carry On**

Okey Dokey, chapter two. No this story isn't Mer/George but George still loves her and I think he deserves a good part with her. Although they would be way cute together since they are my two favorite characters. Well I have to say I got more then what I thought I would so here it is…

Derek and Cristina slowly and carefully pursued Meredith and her enraged husband, Derek with a gun in his hand. The door was unlocked so they carefully entered to see a young girl and boy huddled in the corner of the room.

"Hey you two, could you please tell me where Meredith is?"

"Mommy is upstairs… Will she be ok?" Cody said holding back tears.

"She will make it, She is strong." Cristina answered since she knew the kids.

"Ok, lets go Cristina."

"Yep." They walked up the stairs and turned a corner. At the turn they heard a scream of revulsion and dread, it was none but Meredith's shrill voice as she had fallen victim to Adam's abuse once again. Little did he know that it would be his last time to hurt her. Derek and Cristina opened the door to reveal the most sickening thing Derek would've ever had to face, Meredith, his Meredith was laying on the ground. Her chest was heaving up and down in a very fast pace, and her facial expressions were cold. It left an empty feeling in his gut. He scanned her body with his eyes but he noticed something was terribly wrong… She was soaked in blood, her blood. He was quickly drawn from his thoughts when Adam lashed at him. Derek punched Adam and sent him halfway across the room. Cristina had never seen so much anger come from Derek, if there was a lesson to learn it was don't screw with Derek's friends and family. Derek pulled out the pistol, which caught Adam off guard. Adam laughed in a way that made Derek want to puke.

"All of this for that whore?"

"Die you fucking bastard." Derek snarled and pulled the trigger. It was done. Adam lay dead on the ground.

"Call the cops, and the hospital. Now!" Derek yelled to Cristina and ran over to Meredith. He immediately found the area were the bleeding came from, Adam had stabbed her in the shoulder.

"Mer…its ok, im here. Don't worry." He said. Her eyes fluttered open and shut again. He pulled his hand up to his face. Blood, her blood. He had been around blood for over 20 years, but coming from the true love of his life? It was a sight he couldn't take. He had to shut his eyes for a moment to regain control.

"Der…"

"Don't try to talk, shhhh…" he pulled her head up to his.

"I called them. They are coming. But the hospital wants us to just bring her out."

"Ok come on."

"The kids…" Cristina started.

"I will get them." Cristina had answered herself. Within a few moments Meredith and her two children were loaded into the car. The cops would be following them to the hospital leaving the CSI crew to take care of Adam.

"Is that Meredith?" Bailey asked as she ran over to them.

"Yeah lets go." Derek said.

"No you and Cristina go home."

"Excuse me? We saved her!"

"I know good job, now go home and get some sleep, We will call you back." She said walking away.

"You leaving." Derek asked, determined to stay.

"Hell no."

"Me neither."

"That's what I thought." She answered sitting down beside him. Then a man walked in the front doors of the hospital. The way he walked made Cristina's voice catch in her throat… it was Burke. Derek caught sight and knew immediately the young Korean girl who was Cristina was going to have a rough day. He needed to lighten the moment a little.

"Need me to grab your gun? You can get your target practice in?"

"I may just take you up on that she said turning the other way so she couldn't see Burke which was a failed attempt, he still saw them.

"Hey you two." Burke said.

"Well here we go." Cristina said sarcastically. "I will be at Joe's, Derek. I need to clear my head. Call me as soon as you hear anything about Meredith."

"Ok. I will do that." He said. Then turned his attention to Burke.

"You hurt her." He said.

"She wasn't ready." Burke countered.

"I said Meredith wasn't ready and look were the hell she ended up!" he said walking away. Burke shrugged. "I guess I should ask O'Malley."

"O'malley?"

"Dr. Burke! I didn't plan on seeing you."

"Yes well I came back to clear things up with Cristina but I cant get to her. And what happened to Meredith?"

"Oh you didn't even know she came back did you?"

"No.."

"Well she did and she is married and has two children. Plus he stabbed her in the shoulder, he is dead now though. Derek killed him." He said.

"Well I missed a lot. I am sorry to hear about her."

"Yeah I would love her, like she deserves."

"What O'Malley?"

"Um nothing… well I need to go see her." He said running off, he couldn't believe he had just said that to his old boss. He indeed loved Meredith, more than anything. That's why he resented the way Derek treated her. And Adam didn't make it any better. She was an angel, she deserved the best. He walked in her room, he had to tell her, and he had to get this off of his chest.

"Meredith how are you." He said looking at the beautiful woman that had been so badly damaged in the last two hours. The nurse looked at him weirdly.

"Im sorry honey. She hasn't been responsive. We don't think she is strong enough to come out of this, average people aren't." the older nurse said shaking her head in pity.

"Enough! She is strong enough; she is the strongest person I know. And if you're as strong as she is, you don't give up! You fight like hell for what you deserve, and she deserves to be happy and alive, Damnit!" George said flipping out on the nurse as she rushed out the door. He turned to see Meredith, who still had her eyes shut.

"I don't know if you can hear me Meredith but I think you should hear this. I love you, I always will love you. It isn't a crush. I love you, the real love. The sort of love you deserve. I understand that I am not the love of your life, im not a world-renowned surgeon; I am not a lot of things you have gone for in the past. But I am me, and Meredith that is all I can offer you, if I cant be your boyfriend, then let me be a friend. A very freaking supportive friend. Meredith let me the hell in!" he almost yelled and her eyes shot open at the words, she had heard every last word. She couldn't talk because she had the breathing mask on but she reached her hand over to hold his hand. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it; he removed the mask so she could say what she needed. He closed his eyes, getting prepared to accept the rejection he thought was coming. But the tone that came from her sweet lips was very different.

"I love you George. But I am not in love with you, if you would have asked 10 years ago we probably would be dating, but I cant get involved with another guy. If I can convince Derek to come back to me, I want all the things he wanted that I couldn't give him six years ago. But George you are great and I would be honored if you would be my best friend, I would love to hang out with you. George…" she looked down for a second and then back up to his beautiful green eyes. "Kiss me. On the lips." She said. He bent down to obey her but then it him how much he couldn't touch those lips… they had 'Derek Shepard owns' written all over them. So he settled for a kiss on the cheek. When he finished she looked at him with a surprised look on her face.

"I couldn't do it." He said.

"I am glad you couldn't do it. It means we are better suited as friends." She offered him a weak smile. "I am scared as hell, George." She felt she could confide in him. "I don't want to be scared."

"Being scared is good, it means you still have something left to loose." He said smiling back. She sat up, it hurt but she needed a friend. He hugged her close, rocking back and forth. He gently kissed her on the forehead the way a friend would. But evidently Derek Shepard did not see things that way.

"Glad you could offer such services to the love of my life." Derek said with a hint of cockiness in his voice.

"Dr. Shepard. I was just…" how the hell was he going to explain this one?

**  
Well there it is. Like I said it is not Mer/George, I just have fun experimenting with pairings…**


	3. Tears And Rain

**Chapter 3:Tears And Rain**

**Well here is chapter 3. I will start naming chapters after songs I like! I suggest listening to them. This chapter is "Tears and Rain" by James Blunt. Good song, good singer, good chapter!**

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

_George gently kissed Meredith on the forehead the way a friend would. But evidently Derek Shepard did not see things that way._

"_Glad you could offer such services to the love of my life." Derek said with a hint of cockiness in his voice._

"_Dr. Shepard. I was just…" how the hell was he going to explain this one?_

_Meredith let me the hell in!" George almost yelled_

_a man walked in the front doors of the hospital. The way he walked made Cristina's voice catch in her throat… it was Burke_

**that was just a recap… Now the real chapter…**

**Meredith sighed with exhaustion. She didn't want, or have the energy to yell at this time, over this subject. **

"**Derek? He is my friend, nothing more."**

"**Well looks that way when he is all over you!"**

"**He is not, Derek." She said rolling her eyes. The weariness then overtook her body, and she passed out. **

"**Is she ok?" Derek asked.**

"**Yes she is just asleep. But I was not doing anything with her that you should worry about."**

"I love her, George. You have no right to touch her like that!" Derek yelled reminded of what they were arguing over.

"**You really treat her like you love her." George answered with complete sarcasm. "She believed in you, loved you. Then your wife, a fricking Isabella Rosellini incarnation comes along and you leave her! You reduced her to tears. Then you yell at her for dating Finn. He was good to her! You called her a whore. And guess what? That reduced her to tears again. But I guess that wasn't good enough for you, because you made her have complete hope in you again and then what?" he questioned Derek, who didn't answer because of the shock he was in. "You tell her you want a future. You tell her that and then what? Date Rose, a damned scrub nurse! I mean come on Derek do you really blame her for being this broken I mean come on! Seriously?" **

"**I don't blame her, no." **

**  
"Then why the hell? And yes I do love her. I really do, I guess being someone's roommate and hearing about all of her relationship problems day and night does that to a person. And while we are pointing finger here, I think she would be better off without you, she would be so much better off with someone who treated her more normal and didn't pity her so fucking much!" He said with a deep breath. Derek just stood there, mouth dropped. He didn't know what to say, little pitiful George. He had clearly proven himself. Derek had to say something, he at least owed George that much.**

"**I know. I knew all of these things. She does deserve more. That is why I will be there for her from now on, George. And I want to thank you, you were there for her when I wasn't, thank you."**

"You know you are rising above and I hope you keep it up, she deserves that and so much more." He said with a light smile. "I will leave you two alone, I think she will wake up soon."

"**Thanks George." He said as George left. He lyed on Meredith's bed wrapping his arms around her. He was almost asleep and then the door opened and a nurse walked in, not just any nurse. It was Rose. **

"**Derek?" She said with a surprised look on her face.**

"**Rose? I was going to tell you…"**

"**Tell me what? That you are cheating on me? After six years, this is where all of this ends up. I thought you loved me damnit."**

"**I do love you Rose but there is a difference between loving and being in love. Meredith, she takes my breath away. After those six years I didn't forget her, how much I love her, how much I was pining for her. She is the love of my life. She isn't sure about what she wants but I love her."**

"**You can't build a future on that."**

"**You can. If you believe enough, you can. If you try hard enough it doesn't end. I stopped trying, I stopped believing in her. I shouldn't have and I did, then she gets this. Meredith doesn't deserve this."**

"**Your right. But still, it isn't going to be easy for me to forget you. I thought I was in love."**

"**You weren't. Trust me. There isn't any thought involved in being in love. You would know."**

"**I guess your right goodbye Derek."**

"**Goodbye Rose." He said and she walked out. That went easier then he had thought. He didn't love Rose the way he did Meredith and he knew that Meredith needed him more. He would be there for her from now on. **

**GAGAGAGAGA**

**Cristina sat alone in Emerald City Bar. She felt alone, she really was alone. Life without Burke wasn't going as easy as she thought it would.**

"**Hey there stranger." Joe called out to her.**

"**Hey Joe."**

"**Why the long face?"**

"**Burke. He's back."**

"**Ouch. Hey I heard about Meredith, she ok?"**

"**Yeah McDreamy just called me and said that she had woke up and that him and Bambi were taking care of her."**

"**Well that's good, but don't rat on my buddy O'Malley"**

"**Yeah well someone needs to, and I am just the best at it."**

"**Ok well I am going to call you a cab. You've definitely had all the alcohol you need, yang."**

"**Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.**

GAGAGAGAGA

**George walked into Meredith's room to check on her again. She was lying with Derek, he was asleep but she wasn't. He walked into see her for a second.**

"**Aren't you scared to be in here, I mean he did accuse you…"**

"**Being scared is a good thing it means you still have something to loose." He said with a smirk.**

"**You can say that again." She said as he walked out the door.**

**GAGAGAGAGGA---- End**

I hope you all liked it, I think listening to the song adds the affects lol. It was a short chapter, I know that. But it said so much. Dontcha agree? Anyways R&R and I will update!


End file.
